tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Susumu Kawamoto
Susumu Kawamoto is one of the Blue Dragon pirates in Yamato, an explorer and father of Uminoko Kawamoto. He stopped by briefly in Alent due to his gambling hobby but later got onboard a vessel which took him to his homeland. He ended up in Shipwreck Cove where he got acquainted with foreign travellers and got involved in the intrigue surrounding Pirate King Kuro Tori's court. Became the First Mate of Oscar Locke's ship Seastrider. Saw Tiamat in the flesh. Witnessed the Fall of Shipwreck Cove, and the destruction of the Cataclysm's fallout. Retired to Valencia with Oscar. Biography Early Years Susumu became one of the Blue Dragon pirates in Yamato. He served in their ranks for a while until he decided to see the world, so he left the Shipwreck Cove to seek adventures elsewhere. At some point he had an affair with an elfess who gave birth to their daughter, Uminoko Kawamoto. When Uminoko was five, her mother tossed her to Susumu's ship and left, and from then on Susumu raised his bastard daughter as his own although they were at odds at times. Godslayer Era Heart of Darkness Susumu was gambling in the Aces High tavern in Alent when he spotted a half-elf sporting Blue Dragon colours. He addressed this half-elf, Thistlire, in his Yamatian tongue, indicating they shared a past with the same pirates, before he focused his attention back on the game. Thistlire joined the game as well and won most of the matches. Before Susumu could decide whether to be amused or get angry by the rookie's good look, a group of Anti Mage Police barged in, calling out Susumu who hadn't paid his docking fees. Susumu tried to bribe the officers, but it backfired when they didn't accept his bribes. Realizing he had messed up, he distracted the guards with his tricks and fled in the ensuing chaos while saying farewells to Thistlire. He then boarded his boat and sailed out of Alent. Despair's Wake Susumu sailed for a while but then found himself stranded, and the next thing that happened was that a bright, magical light flashed by, and he found himself onboard another vessel which was sailing the seas of Yamato. Luckily for him Makoto, an old friend of his, was serving onboard the vessel and managed to convince the captain to not throw Susumu overboard. Susumu soon noticed that the vessel also had gaijin, foreigners, onboard and went to introduce himself to the women in the group. He learned that their names were Varalia Earthhaven and Unithien Greyrain, and he had a conversation with them. He became interested in Varalia who, however, treated him indifferently and ignored his attempts at flirting. The group eventually docked at Shipwreck Cove and were taken to meet Pirate King Kuro Tori who was especting Unithien and Varalia's group. The meeting became tense quickly, particularly when Kuro Tori's slave Hiroki Hyuga introduced himself to the travellers, which visibly upset Varalia and Unithien. The meeting ended eventually but Susumu quickly realized that the group was not to leave the Cove without Kuro Tori's permission. Susumu, Makoto and Peg-Leg Mike decided to go hang out in a local tavern later that night. Mike led the trio to one tavern, which also doubled as a brothel, where they witnessed the spirited performance of Velvet, a protege of Madame Alicanto Ke and a famous singer among the pirates. While there, Susumu spotted Unithien, Varalia and Jonathan Ferron among the crowd and sent them some sake as a peace gesture. Unithien later walked to him to thank him for it and invited the pirates to join her at the other table, and the pirates agreed. Susumu continued flirting with Varalia who kept giving him a cold shoulder despite his attempts to sway her. They also got to speak with Madame Ke and Velvet personally but then a newcomer joined the table. It was Uminoko, Susumu's loudmouthed bastard child. This seemed to catch Susumu by surprise, but he and Uminoko chatted relatively casually. When Unithien and Varalia found out from Madame Ke that the tavern doubled as a brothel and that the Pirate King expected them to become his concubines, they were visibly shocked and excused themselves. As the two women left the tavern with Uminoko, Susumu stayed behind to chat with people. More to be had later. 4th Age Interim Years After all the craziness of the Temple of Hephaestus, Shipwreck Cove's fall, and the death of Pirate King Kuro Tori, Susumu was ready to settle down. Oscar was as well, as soon as he found his son. The grizzled pirate helped the aged paladin search. It wasn't long before they found him. It wasn't long before Uminoko found the two of them, either. Susumu spent many happy years in retirement. Death He died in bed, of old age, in 18 AC. His death came some weeks after Melana Locke's death, and shortly before his best friend Oscar Locke's death. Legacy Osmond Cordae Locke retains fond memories of him as a roguish uncle-type figure, and his children Lucius Locke and Aurora Locke also recall him fondly as a trickster who occasionally taught them tricks. Aliases and Nicknames ; Susumu : What he is called. Appearance Susumu has coarse skin and dull green gaze. His brown hair seems to only be kept under any hint of order by the salmon colored bandanna tied atop his head that looks just as old as he is whilst his beard appears to be a bit less controlled. Two scars rest on the left side of his face, one above his eye and another below it and across his cheek, both looking to be from different weapons. The right cheek is little better, having three scars running diagonally across it that appear to be from some form of blade. His skin has a tan to it, a sign that he is no stranger to the sun. Worn black leather boots and brown slacks he wears look dirtied, the pants having a hole in the right knee that indicate they are not well kept. His shirt is colored a light brown and trimmed with what has once been a vibrant dark blue, which now looks faded and worn. There is also a long brown coat that is slung over his back. In many ways he looks like any other washed up drunkard, but there is one very telling item that sets him apart. Or rather, two: On his left hip lies the scabbards of a pair of blades. One is a rather ordinary looking katana, while the other is a more western styled short sword. It seems like a parody of the 'Daisho' pair of blades, but the pirate has his reasons for the mismatched sword combination. Personality and Traits Relaxed yet sharp. Sometimes drunk. Enjoys gambling. Powers and Abilities He is good at using swords. Innate Ability: Susumu's ability was that he couldn't get hung over, no matter how much he drunk. He originally thought this was simply a high tolerance for alcohol, until he finally woke up with his first hang-over after the Cataclysm when Innate Abilities ceased to exist. As a pirate, he misses his ability immensely. Relationships Oscar Locke Susumu is on amicable terms with Oscar. Although he did confess that he tried to fight him once when he was drunk, the two hold no ill will towards one another. Both are also aware of how capable the other is, with Susumu well aware of Oscars combat prowess while Oscar knows Susumu is not just another "Wizened old Sailor". The two sometimes catch up to trade stories or drink. Uminoko Kawamoto Uminoko is Susumu's bastard daughter. He raised her through childhood although they had a rocky relationship, at-least initially. Susumu does care for his daughter as any father would, and she in turn cares for him. This does not stop them from snarking or bickering at one another though. Varalia Earthhaven Susumu has taken interest in Varalia who doesn't return his affections. Despite these setbacks, he intends to win her on his side. See also *Blue Dragon *Uminoko Kawamoto Category:Blue Dragon Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato